Introducing Me
by BankOnKidd
Summary: CM Punk wants a date with Beth Phoenix and has to do an introduction of sorts.


**Hello! Here is another story for you guys, Beth Phoenix and CM Punk! LOVE THIS PAIRING! Song is really really loosely based on Introducing Me by Nick Jonas... and I don't own either Beth nor Punk. Anywho, who am I to stop you reading! Read, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

"Hi Beth," I said, as she walked past me in the hallway.

"Punkers," She responded, blushing lightly. I followed after her and watched her as she looked back at me a couple of times, each time her face becoming redder.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, flicking her hair behind her shoulders.

"Wanna go on a date?" I said, grinning at her brightly. I saw her roll her eyes and she placed her hand on her waist before pursing her lips.

"Like I've told you before… you know how much I like you… I just… I'm not sure if I know you that well… well enough to go on a date." She said.

"So… you wanna do introductions or what? I promise I'm not a crazed killer!" I said. Beth raised her eyebrows and started walking again. I smirked and chased after her, all the while admiring her from behind.

* * *

"Well… where to start my dear Phoenix? My name is Phillip Jack Brooks, I was born on the twenty-sixth of October, 1979," I started and I heard Beth snort.

"What are you laughin' at?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're not on Wikipedia finding out these facts about yourself? I swear you could be," She said, suppressing a laugh. I frowned and scratched my head, before running my tongue over my lip ring. I decided to just ignore the statement. Why would I have to Wikipedia myself for these types of facts?

"I was born and raised in Chicago, as everyone knows already. My professional wrestling debut was in 1999," I added.

"Definitely getting this from Wikipedia," She muttered.

* * *

"Alright… When I had to grow my beard and chest hair back when it was the Straight Edge Society, I couldn't stand having the beard or the chest hair. Although, you've gotta admit, I look amazing with or without it. I have hazel eyes and black hair and a killer body!" I announced, motioning to my body. Beth stopped walking and turned around to face me. She was giving me one of those expressions that told me I needed to hurry and I watched as she went and sat on one of the boxes.

"I love tattoos and I like to think I'm one of the toughest people I know but I have no shame in admitting this…" I said quietly, stepping toward her.

"Admitting what Phil?" She asked.

"I love it when you say my name," I said, before kissing her softly. I heard her small gasp and I pulled away, before walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Are you going to finish with the introduction?" Her voice asked from behind me.

"Do you wanna know more?" I asked, bewildered.

"Sure," She said, licking her lips and looking up at me with those eyes that drove me absolutely crazy.

"I only share things with people I feel close to. So you have that lucky privilege… remember you asked for it," I said.

"What lives in your brain?" She said, inspecting my eyes closely, as if she was searching for something.

"What lives in my brain? I guess a whole lot of things, most of them not even relevant to absolutely anything… but you're one of very few people that have got a place in my heart," I smirked. Beth blushed again and I watched as she pursed her lips together. Those lips that I just wanted to taste at least one more time.

"Have I impressed you yet?" I asked, grabbing onto her hand and placing it on my chest.

"I guess you could say that you've impressed me… or amused me… maybe you're still working on it," She replied. I smiled and slid my fingers through hers, feeling incredibly happy when she didn't pull away from me.

* * *

"If I'm eating in catering, I know not to leave my plate until I'm finished or Kofi will eat my food for me. The same goes for when I am at home and Colt is over. He's probably worse than Kofi is, eats anything he can find. I use the word Dude a lot and think everything is rad. Comics are rad and never get old. I love reading comics, have since I was a kid. Horror movies are pretty awesome as well. I guess you could say that they are rad." I said. Beth smiled and nudged into me.

"You're so weird," Beth chuckled.

"I like checks that have a lot of zero's on them… and I love punk music… it is the best sort of music. And I really love making you smile… it's the most beautiful thing in the entire world to me," I said. Beth laughed and took off running, leaving me to chase after her.

"You wanted to know all of this!" I called out. Beth slipped inside my dressing room and I followed after her.

* * *

"I could have gone on and on but I figured you've probably heard more than what you have wanted to realistically," I said, frowning softly.

"You could say that," Beth said, coming closer to me, looking up at me and smiling innocently at me.

"Be careful what you ask next time," I said, allowing a slight blush to cross my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked.

"I've made a complete idiot outta myself," I responded, going over to the lounge and collapsing on it.

"It's okay Phil, I know more about you than you think," She said, coming to sit in front of me. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and absent-mindedly started playing with her hair.

* * *

"You do?" I asked.

"Yup, how do you think I know you used Wikipedia to start off?" She asked. I smirked and leant over her, so I could see her eyes.

"You looked me up on Wikipedia?" I asked.

"Well… yeah. I also called Colt, Joe and Kofi," She replied, grinning at me.

"You mean I just made a complete idiot out of myself when you had already asked my friends all about me?" I said. Beth giggled and nodded her head.

"I have an answer to your question though," She said.

* * *

"What question?" I asked. Beth turned around and she pulled my face to hers, kissing me softly.

"I'd love to go on a date with you. After all, that was one of the best introductions a guy has ever given me," She said.

"Well thank you… and just so you know I know my own facts, I don't need to look myself up on Wikipedia!" I said, before Beth shut me up with her soft lips again.

Mission accomplished Punk, I got the girl I was craziest about.

* * *

**So there you have it! Reviews make the world go round! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
